


Genji Writing

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, genji - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving or about Genji.





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of one-shots about or involving Genji, this is a title page.


	2. Trying For A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and the female reader try to have a child.

You and Genji have been trying to conceive a child for a few weeks now, without any luck. Everything you’ve both tried should have worked but so far, it hadn’t. Genji had bought you some fertility pills, which you are now taking, to try and help. He had been for a fertility test, which came back normal, above average in fact, so the doctors suggested these pills. You knew there wasn’t anything wrong with you, but you agreed as you felt that it couldn’t hurt.

You place the glass of water on the bedside table and wait for Genji to come upstairs into the bedroom. You had discussed trying again tonight, and you both agreed, so you decide not to waste any time and pull your panties down, while leaving your pyjama shirt on. Genji arrives in the room, closing the door and turns to you. He spies your panties on the floor and looks at you, “Ready so soon, Y/N?” he asks cheekily. You nod and he pulls his pyjamas off, leaving himself completely naked. You grin at the sight of his erect cock, you love seeing it bounce freely.

He climbs on top of you and positions the head of his cock on your entrance, kissing you deeply as he pushes inside you. You’re already soaking wet, so he glides in with no issues. You can’t help but to moan; you love the feel of his cock inside you. He pumps his full length inside you, varying his pace and making you cum harder than you ever have before. You forget that this is to create a life and just enjoy the pleasure he gives you.

His thrusts increase in speed and you can feel his cock harden further; you know he’s about to cum, you felt this before. He grunts as he pumps, and you feel his legs start to wobble. He lets out a loud moan, as do you, and you feel his warm cum flow inside of you, filling you slightly. This feels like a large load, so you’re hopeful that it’ll be the one that works. You feel his cock twitch, while he leaves himself inside you, making sure that none of his seed falls out. He slowly removes his cock from you, which is covered in your juices, but there’s only the slightest hint of his cum on the tip, meaning that almost all of it is inside of you.

Genji looks down and smiles at you, before flopping onto the bed next to you. “Lets… hope this is… the lucky one… Y/N.” he says through the pants.

You nod, “I hope so… too.” You reply, “Shower’s yours, babe.” You tell him. This has become the regular routine for you, laying in bed while Genji has a shower, making sure that his cum stays inside you for as long as possible before you have to move; anything to help your chances.

Two weeks later, you decide to try a couple of pregnancy tests, because you think your period is late. You bought two because you need to be sure of the results. You take them to the bathroom and begin the rather awkward process of peeing on them. You don’t really want to have to do this twice, so you pee on both simultaneously. You finish and place them on a towel next to the sink, before washing your hands.

You wait the required ten minutes with Genji, because you know you wouldn’t have been able to wait alone. As the clock ticks off the final few seconds, you look at the tests and notice the first thin line begin to appear. You clutch the tests, before looking down at them. A second line! On both tests! You look at Genji with tears in your eyes and notice he is already crying.

“Genji, I’m pregnant!”


	3. Lay Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female reader and Genji have some fun in the bedroom.

You had just finished eating with Genji and were drying the last of the dishes, having washed them all. After dinner, Genji had offered to help you, but you declined, saying that it was ok, and he could do them next time. He chuckled and you assumed that he’d waited for you in the living room, but it was oddly quiet.

You walked into the living room and couldn’t see him; the TV was off, so he couldn’t have been here. You heard a door creak upstairs and thought that it must have been Genji. You walked up the stairs and into the hallway, looking for the room he could be in.

You looked at the bedroom door, which was ajar, and pushed it open, seeing Genji leaning in the doorway to the en suite bathroom. He grinned while looking at you and walked towards you, taking your hands in his when he was in front of you. He lead you to the bed and sat you on it.

Leaning down, he gently pushed your shoulders as he whispered, “Lay back.” You feel yourself fall as Genji looks at you with anticipation. You can sense what’s going to happen and you love it, feeling yourself getting wet at the thought of Genji touching you and pleasuring you.

He takes his shirt off and climbs on top of you, kissing you passionately. You feel his tongue mix with yours as the passion grows between you. He lifts your top off, tossing it to the floor and removes your bra, savouring the sight of your breasts. He takes one in his hand as he leans to kiss your neck, causing a soft moan to escape your lips. He likes this, so he moves his mouth to your nipple and gently sucks it.

When he’s finished this, he stands at the end of the bed, looking to take his trousers off but you beat him to it, unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers to the floor. You pull his underwear down and gasp at the sight of his hard cock, bouncing free from his tight boxers. You cautiously lick the head, as you usually do. It takes a little bit of time to build the courage to savour his warm cock.

Without warning, you plunge half of his cock in your mouth, reaching the back of your throat. Genji moans loudly, his cock twitching in your mouth. You move your head back and forward, slowly at first, building the speed until you are rapidly moving, taking the whole of his cock in your throat. You gag a couple of times, but this doesn’t stop you.

You pull your mouth away with a popping sound and lay backwards on the bed, pulling your jeans off as well as your underwear, inviting Genji to penetrate you. He obliges, rubbing your clit for a short amount of time to gauge how wet you are. You’re soaked, of course, and Genji smiles, bringing the tip of his cock to your entrance. He slowly pushes himself inside you, stretching you as he does so. You yell his name with pleasure as he pumps rapidly. Before long, you can feel his cock expand further, getting ready to cum.

He didn’t put a condom on, so he pulls out at the last second, stroking his cock a couple of times, sending a thick stream of white cum onto your stomach. You watch as his cock twitches twice more, sending out smaller streams, until you have a sizable amount on you. You smile and look at him, “Can you grab me some tissues please?” You ask while panting.


	4. Can We Pretend We're Normal For Once?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Hanzo try to act like regular people.

Genji had spent the last few days with his brother, visiting his house and generally just catching up with him. Despite their past problems, they had both tried their best to reconcile with each other and move forwards with their lives and visiting each other at their homes was an important part of this.

So far, the brothers had stayed in Hanzo’s house, without really going anywhere. Genji had asked a few times when they were going to go out, but had never really gotten a proper answer, only grunts, maybes and we can tomorrows. He was bored out of his mind, so decided to try one last time.

“Hanzo, can we please go somewhere today? I can’t take being stuck in your house.” Genji implored his brother, as Hanzo sat at the table, reading a newspaper.

“We have everything we need here.” came the short reply, Hanzo not even bothering to lift his head.

“Brother, what’s this really about?” Genji inquired, sensing that there was another problem Hanzo wasn’t mentioning.

Hanzo sighed, “Fine,” he began, “look at us. Do you think we can go anywhere and not draw attention?” he told Genji, trying to reason with him.

Genji was almost expecting these words, “Can we pretend we’re normal for once? I’m more cybernetics than man and you’re overly serious and give everyone death stares. But, please, can we just try?”

Hanzo was about to refuse again, readying his disdain, but he could see the hope in his brother’s eyes and he knew he couldn’t throw that away. He sighed, “Fine.”

Genji excitedly rushed upstairs to get ready, “Thank you, brother!”


End file.
